


idk dude i just wanted to write abt a character i like receiving Support

by whatisUPgaymers



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisUPgaymers/pseuds/whatisUPgaymers
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Trexel Geistman & Percy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	idk dude i just wanted to write abt a character i like receiving Support

“... Percy?”

They turned to face where Trexel’d been laying on the floor, kicking his feet together in the air. “Yes?”

He paused before putting his feet back on the ground. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Holding his breath for a moment, he sat up. “Am… am I really a bad kid? I  _ know _ you can’t say mean things about me, but-”

“No.”

“But what if you’re just saying that because you  _ have _ to?”

“I’m not.” Percy crouched next to him. “You know what else I can’t do, Trexel?”

“What’s that?”

They patted the number on their onesie, conveniently placed over where a heart possibly could be in the confusing mishmash of clone anatomy. “ _ Clones can’t lie. _ ” They shifted around to sit criss-cross. “Your parents may tell you things like that all the time, but you want to know the truth?”

He nodded.

Smiling, they patted the top of his head, careful not to ruffle his hair  _ too _ much. “You’re an amazing, wonderful lil guy.”

Some doubt still lingered in his eyes, but he beamed anyway. Wiping at his nose first, he clambered into their lap and hugged them. “Thank you, Percy.”

They returned the hug fully. “Not a problem.”


End file.
